Let Freedom Ring
by Chessapeake
Summary: Three small girls are held in slavery, but find a hero in Myles. Will he be able to let go of the mask and open his home... and maybe his heart?


The front door to the shop opened with the soft chiming of a bell. Four nearly drenched, yet well dressed people came scurrying in, trying desperately to get out of the rain.

"Welcome!" A deep, heavily accented voice greeted them. A stout man sitting behind a loom rose to greet them and spotted Levi. "Ah, Miss, the dog, he must wait outside, yes?" The man had a large, dark beard, making it just short of impossible for Sue to read his lips. She turned to Jack for a translation, who signed the man's request.

"Oh." She said. She pulled some papers out of her purse and presented them to the man. "Levi is my hearing dog. I'm Deaf." He scanned over them, and then glanced at Sue and back to Levi. "Don't worry, he's very well behaved, he won't touch the merchandise.

And what beautiful merchandise it was! Traditional Pakistani rugs were displayed in all corners of the shop. Intricate designs using all the colors of the rainbow shouted at them from all sides. The larger, more detailed rugs were displayed at the front of the store, near the windows. Deep royal navy blues and shimmering bright golds made up the chief piece on display. Myles had been marveling at it since he came in. As the shop owner handed back Sues papers and reluctantly allowed Levi to stay, Myles asked about the rug.

"Ah!" Said the man, obviously bursting with pride. "That is my pride and joy. Cost me a year and a half of work, eh? I come to the United States shortly after they begin to bomb Afghanistan, yes? I come on boat, not plane. On morning we arrive to America, I come out on deck. There- as I look to the west, I see it- America! The deep sky over the land was still clinging to night, but the sun was just coming up behind us. The light and the dark mix together in most beautiful sight I ever see! So," he shrugged, as if it didn't really matter anymore, "I make into rug, huh?" Lucy had been interpreting for Sue.

"That's amazing!" Myles said. "It's a beautiful work of art!" The owner bowed in thanks. "Would you… would you be willing to part with it?" He looked startled at the request. As if he'd never dreamed that someone would actually want to buy the piece he's displayed as the main attraction in his shop.

"I do not know, is- is a very intricate piece, hmm?" he shrugged once again, "I suppose I would be willing to sell it." Shrugging a third time, he named a figure that would stretch even _Myles'_ budget.

Myles groaned. He _really_ wanted that rug, but he wasn't sure he was willing to hand over quite that much money. He heard a faint clattering to his left. Always the gentleman, he bent to pick up Sue's blackberry that had skidded to a stop near his well polished shoes. As he did, his badge and ID gently flopped out of his breast pocket and onto the floor. Myles handed Sue her blackberry and repocketed his badge and ID.

"Ah!" the shop owner said, suddenly very nervous. "Law enforcement, hmm? Good. People like you keep America safe for my little boy, eh?" he rubbed his hands together in an indecisive, jittery gesture. "I tell you something. I give you one fourth of the price off, yes?"

Myles gave him a bright smile and handed the man his VISA. "Ah, the perks of brining the bad guys to justice!" as he turned back, his eye caught on the window of the door to the back of the shop. For a split second, his eyes locked with those of a little girl peeking through the window. But in a flash, she was gone; leaving Myles to wonder if she'd been there at all.

She watched as her master's swift kick sent her younger sister flying.

**_"Aiee!"_** he screeched. He spat on the now limp form of the young girl at his feet. _**"You are nothing but swine!"**_ he yelled in the girl's native tongue. _**"The next time you peek through that glass, I will kill you! Kill you like a mongrel dog who whines too much! You will die like the worthless pig you are!"**_

He gruffly picked up the child and tossed her forcefully to the thin pallet that served as a bed. He pulled at something hooked to the floor. All of them recognized the sound of the rusted chain. Their master rudely clapped the solid metal clamp around the small girl's ankle.

Her older sister showed no emotion. If she did, she too would be chained. She couldn't afford to be chained. Not tonight, not when years of careful planning were about to be put to the ultimate test.


End file.
